


Sometimes It Lasts In Love

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Hogwarts, Professor Hermione Granger, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6440233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus had realized Hermione was his mate immediately after meeting her. However, she was only thirteen years old so it was impossible for him to act on his feelings. The older she got, the more the two of them tended to gravitate towards each other. After all these years, things have finally fallen into place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes It Lasts In Love

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Many thanks to StrongHermione for being my lovely beta! I hope everyone enjoys! xx
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

_Sometimes It Lasts In Love_

Remus softly growled, rolling them over so Hermione was now lying beneath him in their bed. Leaning down, he pressed a tender kiss to her jugular.

Hermione giggled at the sensation. "Stop, Remus, you're tickling me." She smiled warmly at him, happy that they finally had a moment to themselves.

He chuckled in response before planting more kisses on her sensitive skin. Hermione began to squirm beneath him, laughing. "Stop!" she cried, the tears pooling in her eyes as he mercilessly tickled her.

Remus gently nipped at her skin, causing Hermione to emit a breathy gasp. Pulling away, he grinned at her mischievously.

Hermione put her hands on his chest and gently pushed him back when he tried to kiss her once more. "You know, we do need to get up today at some point."

He shook his head in objection, a playful smile on his face. "No, you're staying here in bed with me all day."

"I have a job, Remus," Hermione said, giving him a look. She arched a brow at him when he didn’t move from atop her.

He shrugged. "It isn't important. Let's just cancel classes today."

"And what would Minerva say?" Hermione couldn’t believe that her husband had suggested that she cancel her classes for the day. There was no way she could do such a thing.

"Screw that old woman. I want to spend the day cuddled up with my mate, and no one will stop me from doing that," Remus said, his eyes flashing yellow.

"Remus," she spoke tenderly. Hermione leaned up and kissed him. The closer they got to the full moon, the more Moony started to come out. She didn't mind though. In fact, some days she actually enjoyed Moony's company, especially when they were in bed.

Where Remus was soft and caring, Moony was harsh and selfish. Remus was gentle, Moony was rough. They were complete opposites, yet they complimented each other perfectly. And Hermione loved them both dearly.

Remus had realised Hermione was his mate immediately after meeting her. However, she was only thirteen years old so it was impossible for him to act on his feelings. The older she got, the more the two of them tended to gravitate towards each other. Hermione never thought Remus returned her affections; in fact, she thought he was in love with Tonks. She was pleasantly surprised when he told her he loved her and that he suspected that she was his mate.

They had started dating shortly after Harry defeated Voldemort at the Final Battle. Hermione had taken her N.E.W.T.s before returning to Hogwarts to take over the Transfiguration position. Remus returned to teaching as well, picking back up with Defense against the Dark Arts. 

About three years after the two of them started dating, they got married. It was a very small ceremony, with only Harry present. Hermione didn't want anything big, and Remus had agreed with her.

Hermione untangled herself from Remus's arms, getting out of the bed. "I can't believe we've already been married for five years," she said softly. Remus let out a soft growl as she stood. She gave him a look that told him not to push it. "Remus."

Remus smiled, stopping his pouting. "I know, it's been wonderful though. I still can't believe I've got such an incredible witch as my mate."  
"Of course it has been a wonderful few years. Absolutely perfect," she said before leaning over to give him a quick kiss. She looked him over before taking a deep breath. "I've actually got to tell you something."

Remus immediately looked concerned. He heard her heart begin to race. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, cheeks turning pink. She resisted the urge to fiddle with her hands. _Deep breaths, Hermione, you can tell him_. She breathed in deeply. "Nothing's wrong, I just have some news."

"And it is?" he prompted, curious as to why she was acting nervous.

Hermione bit her lip, her teeth biting into the tender flesh.

"I can hear your heart racing, Hermione, you're nervous. What's wrong?" he stood up, and wrapped his arms around her. 

Hermione should have known he would have been able to sense her obvious nerves. She mumbled something against his chest.

"What?" Remus asked, making a face of confusion. "I can't hear you, love."

"I'm pregnant," she whispered, peering up at him.

Remus immediately went rigid in her arms.

"I know you were unsure about kids, especially with the Lycan gene, but I just…" She sighed. "Please don't be mad, Remus." She watched him carefully, hoping he wouldn’t be upset. The pregnancy wasn’t planned, but she had been so excited when she found out. She hoped that he would be excited as well.

Leaning down, he kissed her swiftly. "I'm not mad, love, just surprised. Pleasantly surprised of course, though." Images of Hermione's body swollen with his child sent excitement through his veins. Images of a small boy with her eyes running through the halls of Hogwarts laughing appeared in mind as well. "I'm excited," he said, smiling at her. "My beautiful wife." He kissed her forehead, pulling her tightly against him. "We're going to have a child," he whispered, his voice full of awe.

Hermione smiled at him, relieved that he was taking it so well. "We're having a baby," she murmured. "A baby, Remus!" She couldn’t contain her excitement any longer. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him passionately. Remus moaned into the kiss, pressing his body against hers.

The idea of children was exciting and daunting all at once to them both, but Hermione and Remus were confident that things would work out though. They always did.


End file.
